


Too Precious to Leave Alone

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Diary of a Lonely Housewife [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: 1950's AU, Anal, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Infidelity, Jason is the mailman, M/M, Tim is a housewife, discussed and brief TimKon, don't worry eventually Kon will figure it out, genderfluid tim, you get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Tim's always been hard to satisfy for more than a few hours, and he just can't help it that he's decided his mailman is his new favorite toy. After all- what his husband doesn't know won't hurt him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been screaming about a 1950's Housewife AU on twitter for 24 hours now, and I just... couldn't stop myself. Expect lots of ships in this series if I can keep myself on it.
> 
> And don't worry, eventually Kon will know everything ;D
> 
> And if you're curious, [this is the dress Tim is wearing](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/e8/eb/ce/e8ebce6d6d0c57d2dd44556b011c2508.jpg). Expect a lot of links to pretty dresses in the future, oops.
> 
> (Also sorry that I'm not trying to be super historically accurate)

Tim heard the rustling by the door from the living room. He was perched by the window, but had looked away as he flipped through the most recent magazine he’d borrowed from Stephanie, next door. And of course, it would be when he wasn’t looking that  _ he _ arrived.

 

Tim was off the couch, dropping the magazine on the floor, kitten heels sinking into the carpet as he ran for the door, yanking it open. Jason was partially stooped over, holding a few letters in his hand, ready to fit them into the mail slot, the screen door open and resting against his shoulder.

 

“Hi,” Tim said, a little breathless from the sprint. Jason straightened up, flashing a smile, the kind that had first had Tim squirming, had him pressing his thighs together and thinking that mouth could do so much more than just  _ smile _ for him.

 

“Afternoon,” Jason offered, holding out the letters. “I wasn’t sure if you were home.” Tim took them, not even glancing down at them, his other hand gripping the door, keeping himself upright. He didn’t realize he was just  _ staring _ , until Jason reached out, brushed back from of Tim’s hair that had swept into his face. Tim felt color rising in his cheeks, opened his painted lips in a little gasp, as Jason’s fingers trailed down his cheek, his thumb rubbing his cheekbone.

 

“Do you want to come in?” he asked, like he did  _ every time _ . Sometimes it was more an order than a question, but it was always open ended. Somedays Jason simply  _ couldn’t _ .

 

But today that smile turned into a smirk. “Love to,” he said, and Tim opened the door wider, stepping aside. Jason stepped in past him, the screen door falling shut behind him, before Tim was shutting the door, turning around with his hands back on the knob, as the bag Jason had slung over his shoulder dropped to the floor. A moment later he had his hand on the door, the other on the dip of Tim’s waist, squeezing gently, making Tim tip his hips forward. The letters he’d been holding for only a moment lay scattered along the floor now.

 

“Is your husband home?”

 

Tim shivered, felt his pulse picking up, pounding in his chest and throat and temples. “ _ No _ ,” he breathed, even though he knew Jason was well aware he wasn’t. The driveway was empty, and Tim  _ never _ would have invited him in, if he was.

 

But Jason knew what it did to him, to have to admit he was being  _ bad _ , sneaking around with him.

 

The moment Jason bowed his head, had his mouth on Tim’s neck, Tim was mewling. He let go of the doorknob, wrapped his arms around Jason and clung to him, felt his teeth dragging along his pulse, before he was nibbling at his earlobe. Tim’s hips bucked, his dress doing nothing to hide how  _ badly _ he wanted this, as he ground right into Jason. Jason pressed one large thigh between Tim’s legs, gave him something to properly grind into, before he was at his mouth.

 

Jason was always warm. His mouth sometimes tasted like coffee, if he came early. Sometimes cigarettes, if he’d smoked one down the block before getting to Tim’s house. Right then, it was a mix of smoke and Tim thought  _ chocolate _ and he was losing his mind, hands clawing up, knocking Jason’s hat off as his needy fingers tangled in his hair, painted nails dragged along his scalp and the back of his neck. Jason’s tongue pushed between his lips, pinned Tim’s down, and Tim couldn’t bare it, how badly he was itching for this.

 

“You’re not usually this desperate,” Jason mused, pulling off, staring at the flush on Tim’s cheeks, the way he couldn’t keep those red lips shut. “What’d your husband do now?” He moved his hand from Tim’s waist, pulling at the fabric of his dress until it was bunched up, and he could get his hand beneath it to press to Tim’s panties, rubbing his cock through it.

 

Tim gasped, tipping his head back, and Jason watched as he swallowed, watched the way his throat moved. “N-nothing,” Tim managed, grinding into Jason’s palm and thinking he was going to  _ ruin _ these underwear if they didn’t change things quickly. And they were  _ new _ , this pretty teal that Kon had picked out himself, just for Tim. “That’s the problem,” Tim admitted, as Jason squeezed, his thumb finding his cockhead and rubbing it, leaving a damp spot in his panties. “He was tired last night,” Tim continued, nearly giving a little cry when Jason’s hand left his cock to slide higher, grasp the elastic at the dip of his waist and pull the panties down, until they were bunched at his thighs. “And this morning he… he was in a rush…”

 

“How could anyone ever be too busy for you,” Jason breathed, his hand coming back around Tim’s cock, stroking slowly. “What do you want me to do, babygirl? How can I make this better?”

 

Tim sucked in a breath, wasn’t sure what he wanted- just  _ release _ .

 

Except it was a lie, he wanted Jason to turn him around, press his chest and face to the door and take him like Tim was a damn  _ toy _ . But did they have time…

 

“Fuck me,” Tim finally gasped, “god Jason  _ please _ . Right here.”

 

He’d barely gotten the words out and Jason’s hand was off his cock, turning Tim quickly. Tim slammed against the door, heard the sound of clothing rustling, and Jason’s jacket dropping to the floor. He grasped his own dress, pulling it up over his hips, pushing his ass back and shifting, anxious and needy. He felt Jason’s hands on his ass, squeezing, pulling him open and chuckling.

 

“Your husband will notice when I’m down with you,” he said, thumbs pushing between his spread cheeks to push at his hole. Tim groaned, hands leaving his dress to push against the door, his forehead resting to it.

 

“I’ll tell him I played with myself,” Tim panted, “he’ll believe me.”

 

Kon always believed him. And that blind faith always drove Tim to his knees for the man, as if he wanted to reward it.

 

Jason chuckled, moving one hand and ducking it into his pocket. He came back with a small bottle, popping it open, and Tim felt the lube drizzling down onto his asshole. He slipped his eyes shut, whining when two of Jason’s fingers smeared it around the muscle, before slipping inside. “Your poor husband,” he whispered, and Tim knew he was  _ watching _ his own fingers each time they disappeared into his body. “He has no idea the slut you are.”

 

Tim tried to grasp at the door, his nails skittering over the wood. He wanted to pant out  _ yes _ , wanted Jason to call him that again. Because he  _ was _ and he loved it, loved how his blood ran hot every damn minute of every damn day. Loved how easily he was worked up and how easily he could work up  _ others _ .

 

“No idea how lucky he is,” Jason continued, curling his fingers, pressing them right against Tim’s prostate. Tim moaned, his thighs shaking. He reached a hand down, pulling his dress up again, trying to keep his cock from leaking against the fabric.

 

It was a favorite of his, after all.

 

Jason thrust harder, and Tim began to push back, trying to ride his fingers. The scissored, spreading him wider, and Tim felt his cock pulse, a fresh wave of precum dripping down his shaft.

 

“Want,” Tim managed, swallowing thickly, “your cock.” Jason curled his fingers again in response, hit Tim’s prostate and had him giving a pleased cry, before he was pulling out. He let go of Tim completely, and Tim listened to the sound of his zipper, of his hand stroking lube over his own cock, and Tim wished he could  _ see _ it.

 

Not that he hadn’t seen Jason’s cock enough times. This wasn’t anything  _ new _ , and he’d had Jason every way he could count. And yet it never seemed to be enough.

 

When Jason’s hand was back, it was to steady Tim’s hip, the other at the base of his cock. He rubbed between flesh, teased himself against Tim’s hole, and Tim bit his painted lip, squeezing his eyes shut. When Jason finally eased in, Tim let his mouth fall open, groaning out to match the sound Jason was easing. When Jason’s pelvis was finally snug to Tim’s ass, he leaned forward, nosed past Tim’s hair and kissed the back of his neck.

 

“Okay, babygirl?”

 

Tim gave a quiet  _ yes _ , and felt Jason eased back, before thrusting in, slowly. One of his hands had moved back to Tim’s waist, fingers rubbing over the red fabric of his dress, the white of his belt, while the other pressed to the door to steady himself. Tim spread his legs more, his heels sliding on the polished tile for a moment, before he was pushing up on his toes, trying to give Jason better access.

 

“Hard,” he breathed, even as Jason was moving slowly, peppering kisses now on the side of Tim’s neck. It was gentle, it reminded Tim of the way Kon liked to kiss his shoulders when they  _ made love _ .

 

Another few thrusts, and Tim thought Jason wasn’t going to  _ listen _ \- which wasn’t like him- but then suddenly his hips were jerking, and Tim screamed as his cock slammed against his prostate. His eyes flew open, fingers flexing against the door, and Jason gave a breathy chuckle.

 

“Hard enough?” he panted into Tim’s ear, and Tim growled, pushing his ass back and only making it rougher.

 

“Almost,” he taunted, and Jason  _ took _ the challenge. The force of his thrusts almost had Tim shoving forward into the door, and Tim cried out, gasping and panting, even as his mouth curved into a smile. He pushed back, his cock throbbing over Jason panting into his ear, over the feeling of having him pressing tight to him.

 

“You’re so- amazing,” Jason managed, broken words on panted breaths. “ _ Babygirl _ \- never felt so good.” He pressed his face into the curve of Tim’s neck, his hand squeezing his waist, and Tim squeezed his eyes shut. His cock ached, and each sugar-coated word only made him drip more precum onto the floor, drove him that much closer. The hand on his waist finally moved, as Jason hooked his arm around him, clutching Tim’s dress to help keep it up as his hand otherwise pressed to his belly. Tim mewled, moaned out  _ Jason _ as Jason hit his prostate again, and gave in with the next wave of bliss that washed up over him. He came completely untouched- not that that was  _ new _ for him- his body squeezing Jason with each wave. Tim’s cock pulsed, dripped cum down onto the door and the floor, as he felt his knees nearly going weak.

 

But Jason’s arm helped to keep him up. The man was moaning into his neck now, and Tim was panting for him to  _ come _ , that he wanted to feel it-

 

Jason’s whining moan when he came was something Tim would dream about. His hips stuttered as he buried himself inside him, and Tim felt eac wave, each pulse of his cock, until he was squirming because he was  _ wet _ and  _ full _ and loved the feeling of being an utter mess.

 

Jason didn’t pull out at first, just breathed in Tim’s scent, the perfume he wore that cost  _ far _ too much and smelled like flowers. Tim sighed over it, carefully pushing himself up, just enough so that when Jason lifted his head, he could crane his neck, find his mouth and kiss him again. Slower, this time- languid and lazy and  _ satiated _ , for just a moment.

 

When Jason did finally pull out, Tim bit back his whine, not turning around just yet. He was still catching his breath, still questioning if his legs would listen to him. “You probably should clean up,” Tim whispered, hating that he had to say it- because it meant Jason would be  _ leaving _ . “Bathroom’s down the hall.”

 

He knew Jason  _ knew _ that.

 

He waited until Jason had left him to finally straighten up. When his legs held, he glanced down at the mess he had made, heaving a sigh because he’d have to  _ clean _ now, before Kon got home. And he hadn’t even started dinner yet.

 

He pulled his panties up, knowing he would have to change them, hoping he hadn’t ruined them- but figured their loss was less severe than if he ruined his dress. He pulled it back down into place, turned and began finger combing his hair back into place, before he bent down, gathered up Jason’s mailbag and hat- and the letters Tim had left to flutter, to the ground. He fanned them out, reading over them- nothing overly exciting, a letter from his  _ mother _ because she still preferred to write than to just call him.

 

He glanced up when Jason was coming back down the hallway. He’d fixed his clothing, paused long enough to gather up the jacket on the floor Tim  _ hadn’t _ picked up, and tossed it back on, leaving it open. Tim held his hat out, and Jason took it, before cracking that charming smile and putting it on Tim’s head instead. Tim smiled, giggling when Jason leaned in, kissing his cheek affectionately.

 

“You’re too precious to leave,” he whispered, and he was pulling Tim into his arms. The mailbag smacked their hips, but neither cared. “Sometimes I wish I would just steal you away.”

 

“What a fun adventure,” Tim mused, tipping his head as the hat slouched down. Jason chuckled, squeezing him affectionately. “But Kon would notice I was missing.”

 

“I know,  _ I know _ .” Jason sighed, glancing down and Tim, and offering up, “I love you in red.” Tim knew, made a point to wear the color as often as he could, on days that he knew Jason might get to stay. Still, he giggled.

 

“You love me more when you get to take off this dress.”

 

Jason groaned, but let go of Tim, took the bag back and slung it over his shoulder, as Tim pulled the hat off his head. He settled it on Jason’s, watched him straighten it, before slipping his mail under his arm, reaching out to adjust Jason’s tie.

 

Like he did with Kon’s, every morning.

 

“Be careful down the street,” Tim said, “Damian got a new dog. That beast is  _ huge _ . I’ve been telling Kon I’m fairly sure it’s a horse, and it violates county code keeping it here.”

 

Jason laughed. “I’ll be fine. I was already there, actually. They had a hefty package so I worked backwards.” Tim quirked a brow, as Jason continued, “Damian made fudge.”

 

That explained why Jason tasted like  _ chocolate _ , and Tim instinctively gripped his tie tighter, pulled himself closer. Because he could  _ imagine _ Damian’s cocky smile as he offered Jason some, wondered if he looked at their mailman the same way Tim did. If he stripped down with his eyes alone and wanted to touch.

 

He was  _ always _ sticking his nose in Tim’s business, and Tim wouldn’t doubt anything he had, Damian would try to take.

 

“You okay babygirl?” Jason asked, and Tim nodded, forcing himself to let go of his tie.

 

“Sorry, of course. Here.” Tim leaned up, gently kissed the corner of Jason’s mouth. “Good luck, for the rest of the day.”

 

Jason smiled warmly, reaching up to stroke Tim’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said- and it was a promise, Tim knew. Even if Jason couldn't come in, couldn’t  _ stay _ , at least he’d get to see him.

 

Tim moved away from him, opened up the door and paused at the screen, glancing along the street. When he was sure it was quiet he opened the screen door, stepping out and enjoying how pleasantly warm it was, as Jason stepped out himself, giving Tim one last affectionate glance before he hurried down the front steps and path, towards the sidewalk to continue his work. Tim watched him head right for the next house, heading up to Stephanie’s door and rummaging through his bag, sliding in a few letters.

 

Tim forced himself inside, before he could get lost watching, until Jason disappeared. He shut both doors, heading for the bedroom and shimming out of his underwear, dropping them in his hamper. He grabbed a fresh pair, took the time to head down to the bathroom to clean himself up, before returning, settling down at his vanity to fix his lipstick and hair. Once he was satisfied with that, he was back up, heading for the closet across the house, that housed the cleaning supplies.

 

He made quick work of the mess he made, before he was in the kitchen next, rummaging through the fridge. He bustled about, getting the oven on and the pan out, as he flipped through the recipes Stephanie had written out for him. He’d never been a good cook, and she had been trying so desperately to help him, lately.

 

Kon seemed bemused that Tim was trying, and that fond way he’d laugh and say his name when Tim showed him what he had tried to make that day- well, it made Tim smile, made him giddy in the pit of his belly.

 

When he had the ham in the oven, he left the kitchen for a moment, thinking he had some time to spare before he had to start everything else. He settled himself back at his vanity, pulling open one of his drawers, moving aside a few magazine clippings with gorgeously made-up faces- looks he mimicked so perfectly that whenever Stephanie came over for drinks she sighed and  _ insisted _ he had to give her tips, in exchange for her help with the cooking.

 

Beneath it all was a solid black book. Tim pulled it out, along the fountain pen he kept in there. His mother had bought him this, after he and Kon got married. Had told him it would be nice, to talk about all his  _ marital bliss _ in the pages.

 

And there were those entries, definitely. But there were other moments too. Tim smiled to himself, flipping it open the the next fresh page, and dating the top.

 

_ Jason was here _ , he began,  _ Kon didn’t touch me last night. He went to bed shortly after dinner- left too early for me to suck him off this morning. I was starving… _

 

He continued, recounting in  _ detail _ Jason’s visit, how good it felt to have him panting in his ear and fucking Tim like the end of the world was finally upon them. And when he was done, he was squirming a little, his cock half hard again. He sucked on his tongue, waited until he was sure the ink was dry, before closing the little black book, tucking it back away beneath magazine clippings and shut the drawer. He made his way back to the kitchen, glancing at the clock and sighing, because there was no way dinner would be done, by the time Kon came home.

 

He was still there, when the door opened later in the evening than Tim expected. He had his pretty hands covered in oven mitts, was bending over and pulling the pan from the oven as he heard footsteps heading for the doorway, pausing in the archway to the kitchen.

 

“Something smells good.” Tim glanced up, and Kon was smiling at him. Tim flashed a smile back, straightening up and holding out the pan, trying to show it off.

 

“Stephanie gave me a new recipe… with a very  _ detailed _ walk through.” Kon laughed, as Tim turned, set the pan on the mit he’d left out on the counter, until it could cool. He was pulling the mitts from his hand when Kon came up behind him, wrapped both arms around him and dipped down, pressed a loving kiss to the side of his neck. Tim sighed, leaning back into him, tipped his head so Kon could bend over more, kiss at the side of his throat slowly.

 

“Remind me to thank her,” Kon whispered, holding Tim firmly. “But I think you still smell better than dinner.” Tim laughed, squirming, but not trying to get away from Kon’s hold. His husband was warm, was a familiar and welcoming weight against him. “I missed you, princess.”

 

“I missed you too darling.” It wasn’t a  _ lie _ . Tim did miss him. He missed him everyday when he left, until every night when he came home. He may miss others, as well- he may open up and give to Jason and his other lovers what he gave to Kon, what he had promised to give  _ just _ him-

 

But Tim still loved him, down to his core. He was simply, in the root of his bones,  _ insatiable _ .

 

“Maybe,” Kon whispered, one hand moving to Tim’s belly, splaying over his white belt, “tonight I can make up for my early night, last night.”

 

Tim sighed, let his eyes fall shut, his thighs squeezing together. “I’d love that,” he admitted, “after all, my days are  _ lonely _ without you.”


End file.
